Hurricane
by T.R. Hawthorne
Summary: Set after FANG. Songfic to Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars feat. Kanye West. Max wakes up thinking that Fang leaving was all a bad dream. Fang is desperately wanting to return. Rated T for slight suicide refference and cuz im just paranoid like that


**Hey! First story, so be nice! Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Flames are acceptable, but I will probably just skip over them, so you would be wasting 10 minutes of your life trying to think of the most insulting thing you could say about this songfic. :P**

**Disclaimer: I (tragically) don't own Maximum Ride (who is blonde in the literal sense and not the figurative one, for your information(yes, that means you brunette Max fans)) or her right wing man, the always dark, sarcastic, gorgeous, and sadly fictional Fang. I also don't own Kanye West (duh) or 30 Seconds to Mars (awww****) or their newest most amazing collaboration, Hurricane.**

**I am soooooooo sorry if some lyrics are wrong, when I looked them up I checked multiple sites and they were all different. Oh, well. Hear it goes…**

**Song: Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars feat. Kanye West**

_Max POV_

Ugh. What a horrible nightmare. I'm getting shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

"Fang!" I call out.

I wait.

"Fang?" Where could he be?

I roll out of bed and I see a note on my desk written in his spiky handwriting. No. It can't be…

It is.

"It wasn't a dream," I whisper to myself.

The tears start rolling down my face. I lock my door and close the curtains. The last thing I need right now is for the flock or my half-sister and mom to see me have a mental breakdown.

Fang. How could you?

What went wrong?

_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave._

He never warned me, never told me he was leaving. Never let me say good bye…

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe._

I'm curling into a ball on the floor, my arms wrapped securely around myself. I'm gasping for air, but my burning lungs are getting nothing in return.

_No matter how many times did you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain._

I know I won't be able to sleep for weeks. It's a miracle I got any rest this past night. Fang…

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?_

I swear my heart has stopped beating.

_Heartbeat, a heartbeat, I need a heartbeat, a heartbeat._

That might be okay, though. No pulse means no pain, right?

_Tell me would you kill to savor life?_

If I were to end it all right now, would he care? I hope he would. Then he'd know that it was all his fault. Fang would have to live through those twenty years to find nothing and no one near the cave. Nothing but himself. I laugh to myself. I think I'm going crazy.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

The twisted tale continued to take shape in my head. Me not being there would drive him mad. Proof that he needs me.

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn!_

In my mind it seems to be a wonderful idea, making him suffer and not me. But deep down in my numb heart, I know I would never go through with it. I would never hurt him. Not like he hurt me.

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

I feel so pathetic hiding in my room. Still, I don't want anyone to witness what is sure to be some inside joke known as "Hurricane Max" in the future.

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget._

The memories are rushing in. Fang's smile. Fang's eyes. His hair, his flawless skin. Fang and I together. I believe I could live and die a million times, and I would never forget these pieces of him.

_No matter how many lies that I live, I will never regret._

And as messed up as I feel right now and even though I'll be living a lie pretending I don't care when I'm with the flock, I know I will never regret loving Fang.

_There is a fire inside that has started a riot, about to explode into flames._

My heart is pounding once again, but only to keep up with my sobbing. It's official. I've lost it. So this is what it feels like to be insane.

Wings. Check.

Mutant bird-kid siblings with varying degrees of creepy powers. Check

Voice in my head. Check.

Oh, and some kind of psychopathic breakdown over your ex-best friend/ex-boyfriend who's currently MIA. Check, check, check!

All I need is a straight jacket, and you could toss me in the loony bin.

_Where is your God?_

_Where is your God?_

_Where is your God?_

It's not fair! If there is a God up there, why would he take away the only person I will ever truly love? Then again, I guess it never said life would be easy and 100% pain free in the Bible, did it?

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead or alive, to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead or alive, to live a lie?_

My mind wanders. Questions are popping up. Did Fang really love me, or was the letter just some nice way of getting away from me? The doubts are killing me.

_Fang POV_

_A heartbeat, a heartbeat, I need a heartbeat. You know I gotta leave, I can't stay, I know I gotta go, I can't stay._

"It was for the good of the flock," my head tells me. "What about your well being?" my heart asks.

"Shut up, heart," I say to no one in particular, "I don't need your mushy gushy crap right now."

_You say you wrong, you wrong, I'm right, I'm right, you're wrong, we fight._

I can't turn back now, even though I severely want to. I know that I made the right decision and that Max would completely disagree and a fight would ensue. If she were here, that is.

_Okay, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night._

The sun is blinding me as I fly over what I think is Salt Lake City. I can't wait to get away from all this light. The happiness it represents is like a slap to my face.

_Oh, the quiet silence defines our misery. The riot inside keeps trying to visit me._

As much as I hate the light and noise, I don't think I could stand complete darkness and utter silence much either. Not right now. I might burst into flames form the riot that goes on inside me whenever I think about her.

_No matter how we try it's too much history. Too many bad notes playing in our symphony._

I land on a cliff not far from town. I contemplate us. Max and I. We went through some good times and a whole shit-load of bad ones. I could care less about the bad times because those good ones made up for it all and more.

_So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go. Let it fall, let it crash, burn slow._

My head is throbbing. I know I should let her go. It would be for the best. After all, she does have her perfect other half. She'd be happy. But I'm too selfish. "If you love something, set it free." Whoever said that must've been mental. If you love something, it's impossible to let it go. Ever.

_And then you call upon God. Oh, you call upon God._

"God, can you please just tell me she'll be okay without me? Give me a sign that means she'll be happy?"

I never got that sign.

_Max POV_

After hours of crying, I'm slowly gaining composure. And anger. Oh, yes, the anger is definitely coming back.

_Tell me would you kill to savor life?_

I love Fang, but if he returns before those twenty years are up, there won't be much to stop me from strangling him..

_Tell me would you kill to prove your right?_

Nothing but ne, really. Because even though he deserves it for abandoning us, there wouldn't be a purpose. Plus killing him wouldn't prove anything to him. What do I have to prove anyway?

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn!_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground._

I am Maximum Ride. I will persevere. I won't let Fang make me all teary eyed and ashamed ever again from this day forth. This hurricane will not chase me underground.

_Oh oh woah!_

_This hurricane._

_Oh oh woah!_

_This hurricane._

_Oh oh woah!_

_This hurricane._

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead or alive, to torture for my sins?_

This will never get to me again. I won't let this little "issue" torture me or anyone else.

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead or alive, to live a lie?_

_Fang POV_

I'm coming back Maximum Ride. You won't see me, but I'll be there for you, hidden in the shadows. I love you

_Running away from the light, running away from the light._

_No way to save your life._

**Review please! Hope you enjoyed it! FAX FOREVER!**


End file.
